


We Found Love

by sodamnrad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Based on a Rihanna Song, Dark Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, HP My Bloody Valentine 2021, References to Drugs, Song: We Found Love (Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodamnrad/pseuds/sodamnrad
Summary: Post-war, Hermione and Draco gone wild, living out their troubled youth.This is 100% inspired by the music video for We Found Love by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: My Bloody Valentine 2021





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> The [We Found Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tg00YEETFzg&ab_channel=RihannaVEVO) music video is one of my favourites of all time, and I thought it was so perfect for this collection. Thank you so much for this theme because I wouldn't have written this otherwise, and it's one of my favourite pieces. 
> 
> Big huge thanks to my lovely Betas [Vertigo-Finch](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13810200/) and [absolutefem](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9920744/) \-- this was my first time working with Betas and it was such a joy to get feedback. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> x
> 
> S

Her legs dangle over the edge.

Beyond the pale, blue-grey, dawn emerges. A rough wind slams into her chest, whipping loose curls awry.

They zip past an obstacle course of sky-high office buildings in the wee hours of the morning. Her arms are wide, embracing the assailing sting of wind, partially sheltered by his crouched figure. She casts Finestra spell after Finestra spell, shattering each gleaming window like bubble-wrap begging to be popped.

He chuckles, circling back around so she can get the ones she missed. Her arms drape around his neck and she plants a wet kiss on his high cheekbone.

The sea roars in lapping tides before receding into pitch black. A hollow bottle of whiskey lies haphazardly by their thighs, wet rim coated with grains of sand. He swiped it as she distracted the clerk with cheeky words and open cleavage.

A high-pitched fizzle and consecutive _pop-pop-pops_. Brilliant bursts of yellow and red reflect over his hair like a projection. He rolls over her, breath reeking of hard liquor. Kisses exchanged between clumsy tongues that tastes synchronously sweet and bitter. She giggles, running fingers through white satin waves.

They arrive to the Muggle bar faded. Down four shots in a single sitting and she sees triple. He is especially handsy when he’s sloshed and snogs her in the centre of the room, hands cupping her bottom. Pelvis to pelvis, hard ridges to soft, feminine curves. She hops onto the table as a popular dance song blasts to life.

She is wearing black lace-up boots and goes wild kicking opaque beer bottles, used glasses dripping with condensation—everything and anything in her path. Glass shatters, sticky alcohol trickles over the ledge and spills to the floor.

She prances and twirls, eyes shut and mouth ajar in deep, bellowing laughs. The crowded room spins in swirls of darkness, spots of strobe lights and fuzzy silhouettes. She loses her balance. Her belly somersaults as she topples over. Only to land into the basket of his arms. 

They find a Muggle drug called Molly and toss it back with liquor. It turns his irises completely black like Satan incarnated. Looking at him is simultaneously terrifying and terrific.

He pins her to the wall and fucks her with deep, punishing thrusts. The devil makes her come in explosive screams.

She’s on his shoulders in the middle of a pulsing crowd. Molly again. Plus liquor. A few too many cigarettes. Her heart sprints all night. If she sits still, she might erupt. The bass surges all the way to her toes. She lifts her arms and drops her head. Wild curls graze the sweaty skin of her lower back.

He puts her down only to grind against her in the stifling heat of the crowd. Her nails scrape over his loose t-shirt. If he took it off, you’d see a masterpiece of angry claw marks down the expanse of his back.

Plastered at two in the afternoon, they visit the shop and snog against the snack aisle. Boxes and crinkling packets rain to the ground. Staggering steps crush biscuits beneath clunky boots.

She shakes a bottle of Coke, holding it between two hands. Twists the top open and they shower in brown foam, thin shirts fusing to hot skin. Sweet, fizzy kisses exchanged between frantic lips.

Her hair is in a sloppy top-knot and he smells like whiskey and tobacco. They go gambling at an uppity casino in ripped jeans and holey shirts. They blow five-grand in galleons and win nothing.

Thrash a slot machine until its cheery singsong becomes a destitute wail.

Daddy dearest bails him out of jail. He refuses to leave until he bails her out too. Plops a kiss on his pale cheek and tells him to have a nice fucking life. Lucius watches exasperatedly as they apparate from his grasp once more. 

He insists on flying with her on the back even though he’s wasted. They spin in corkscrews, nearly sailing through a church window. Her belly roils. The fingers clutching his waist are bone white. She begs him to stop. He goes faster, so high the misty clouds caress her pale cheeks.

She yanks at the back of his hair, making him scream. He elbows her in the gut, and she slips off the broom, plummeting to certain death hundreds of feet below. He catches her wrist in the nick of time.

When they’re grounded and she’s caught her breath, she punches him in the jaw and yells at him to go fuck himself.

They have rough, frantic sex. He pins her wrists to the mattress and tells her that she’s his over and over. Makes her repeat it until he collapses in a heap of limp limbs and slick sweat.

One moment the city lights are yellow, red, and blue, twinkling at her like friends waving hello. The next, she is greeted by cold, scratchy ground. Her head slams against concrete, black spiderwebs turn the world to fragments. A shrill ring blares through her eardrums.

A pair of arms haul her against solid warmth. She’s limp and her head lolls to the side. He slaps her cheeks over and over, begging. Thrusts two fingers into her mouth until she’s gagging. Liquor, drugs, bits of food caught in the grimy sidewalk in chunks of technicolour.

Despite mouthfuls of burning liquor, she still screams. He tells her to hold still as he finishes carving four letters onto her left arse-cheek. Sprinkles kisses down her naked spine when he’s done, all the way to his masterpiece.

**M I N E**

She sinks beneath tepid water and holds. She is empty skin and bones. Hasn’t seen sunlight in days because all they ever do is drink, get high, shag, and wake after the sun has set. Only for the cycle to recommence.

Her head emerges and she gasps for air. It’s time.

He cries, begs, screams. She stuffs her belongings into a trunk. Numb to the pain. If she carries on this way, she won’t make it past twenty. Tells him he should stop too, and he tells her she’s a fucking coward.

He was broken. She was broken. It used to be symbiotic, now he’s a parasite leeching on her life.

She’s gone without looking back.

The city materializes beneath the glow of the sun. At last, it has emerged through a slim parting in the pale, blue-grey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find sodamnrad on other platforms [here](https://linktr.ee/sodamnrad/).


End file.
